Footprints
by Chronoquest
Summary: Fujioka Haruhi could measure her time at Ouran in footprints. Character Study


**Title**: Footprints**  
Author**: Cade**  
Spoilers: **Yes. Tiny spoiler for the last episode of the anime.**  
Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by people who are not me. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
Author's Note**: I have never read the manga, and honestly, probably never will. The characterizations and the events that are described in this fic come directly from the anime. This is a character study of all of the Host Club that has been bugging me for two days. It's not that grand, but, I don't know, I kind of like it.  
**Summary:** Fujioka Haruhi could measure her time at Ouran in footprints.

* * *

Looking back, Haruhi knew that she would always be able to remember her years at Ouran High School in footprints. Shadows of light and light steps that would never be recorded, but would always be remembered.

As a scholarship student, she had once walked alone. Not being able to afford the uniform, and barely being able to afford the books, Haruhi had kept herself to herself. By spending all of her free money on extra research material, she could not even afford replacement contacts and was forced to walk around wearing her thick, boyish glasses. She didn't mind, having never cared much for her looks, but she knew that the smirks on the faces of her classmates – especially the twins – were about her sense of fashion, or lack thereof.

She could remember it clearly – walking into the Third Music Room just to find a quiet place to study, and instead found footprints to walk beside her.

She could look behind her now, even though the years of high school were long past and all of the Host Club had grown up – inheriting businesses, making new ones, or (in Kyouya's case) taking over other businesses that needed help – and still see the faint outlines that had continued walking beside her even far beyond those childish years.

Tamaki's footprints were jagged, leaping to and fro with each new idea that popped into his head. Dazzling bright, and utterly annoying, but still there – deep crevices in the floor that would never truly leave.

Kyouya always walked softly – the Shadow King, with even paces would survey the entire club. Sometimes Haruhi could still see his evil face – his true face as Tamaki had once called it.

Mori-senpai's were stern – always knowing where he was going. His footprints always resembled a soldier's march, though there was always reassurance in this. Occasionally, the tracks were deeper, as though Mori had gained weight, but Haruhi knew that this was only because of Hani-senpai deciding to ride on the shoulders of his dearest friend.

Hani's footprints were scampered light – the footsteps of a martial artist who knew how to move quick and silently, leaving very little detection behind. Occasionally the footprints would disappear, only to form a few moments later when Hani started jumping around again – disjointed, chaotic, but always happy.

The twins were different than the rest. They walked in diagonals, intersecting, always trying to confuse everyone with the "Which one is Hikaru?" Game. Switching places, switching voices, but Haruhi could see beyond all that. Hikaru always walked with an arrogance, and an assurance in his step not found in any other member of the Host Club. Kaoru was softer, more intelligent, thinking every step through before placing his foot down. Subtle differences – but that was what made the two so perfect.

Her own footprints were hesitant, unsure, except for those hurried times – like chasing after Tamaki when he wanted to disband the Host Club. The hesitant plods would disappear as the quick-witted and sure-footed lawyer that she had become stepped into power, making decisions and following through to the end with them.

Fujioka Haruhi could measure her years at Ouran High School – especially that first one – with just seven trails of footprints in the sand. Even as she saw all the differences, she could not help but smile as they all were heading in the same direction.


End file.
